JUST ONE MORE CHANCE
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae tidak pernah berpikir, keegoisannya dalam mengambil keputusan akan membuatnya kehilangan Hyukjae. Penyesalan tidak ada lagi artinya, saat Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Donghae. Masihkah ada cinta tersisa di hati mereka? Masihkah ada satu kesempatan lain untuk Donghae memperbaiki segalanya? [ONESHOOT]


**Just one more chance**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance** **, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, Don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DI BUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Don't go away like the rain...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

* * *

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Desember 2016

"Beri aku satu kesempatan ...," Donghae berkata dengan suara bergetar. Mata sendunya masih menatap punggung Hyukjae dan kepalan tangannya semakin kuat menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Ia ketakutan, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak memanggil nama Hyukjae dengan suara pilu.

"Mengapa aku harus memberimu kesempatan? Jika satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan perpisahan ini adalah kau." Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menghela napas panjang, Hyukjae melangkah dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan airmata yang mulai banjir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dinginnya salju tidak lagi terasa, Donghae membiarkan dirinya ambruk dihamparan salju yang putih bersih di pinggiran Sungai Han. Tempat mereka saling mengucap janji empat tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika angin musim dingin berembus dengan kencangnya, ia tetap bergeming di tanah berselimut salju itu. Airmatanya masih mengalir dan sesak di dalam dadanya semakin menjadi. Seberapa keras pun ia menangis, rasa sakit itu tidak mau pergi. Dalam tangisnya yang pilu, Donghae berulangkali memanggil nama Hyukjae. Hanya bisa berharap, seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya itu tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Karena jika Hyukjae memutuskan pergi, maka tidak ada lagi cahaya tersisa yang akan menuntunnya keluar dari kegelapan.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Seoul, Korea Selatan

November 2016

Salju pertama turun pada hari sabtu tanggal 26 November, pukul 11.26, tepat ketika Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Musim dingin kali ini datang terlambat satu hari dari tahun lalu. Donghae tersenyum ketika keluar dari ruang rekaman, tempatnya bekerja selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu lagu ciptaannya yang ia kerjakan sejak semalam. Donghae berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh ke arah jendela di sepanjang koridor. Ia berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang basah karena air hujan. Pemandangan sederhana itu membuat senyum Donghae semakin lebar.

Donghae melilitkan syal berwarna biru _navy_ , membungkus leher dan sebagian rahangnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Angin musim dingin berembus menerpa wajahnya ketika ia membuka pintu. Hal itu membuatnya bergidik kedinginan, Donghae menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang berwarna senada dengan syal yang ia kenakan. Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum sambil menengadah ke arah langit biru, tangan kanannya terulur meraih butiran salju bercampur air hujan yang baru saja turun dari langit.

Ponsel Donghae berdering. Ia berhenti memandangi langit dan segera meraih ponsel yang berada di saku mantelnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat matanya menangkap nama yang tidak asing muncul di layar datar ponselnya. Lee Hyukjae, laki-laki kesayangannya. Belahan jiwanya, separuh hidupnya, cahaya yang menerangi hidupnya dan udara yang membuatnya bernapas.

"Aku baru keluar studio, kau di mana?" Donghae langsung mengajukan pertanyaan. Menghiraukan sapaan Hyukjae diujung sana.

 _"Aku baru turun dari pesawat."_

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu di bandara. Kau ..."

 _"Tidak usah,"_ sela Hyukjae buru-buru. _"Aku tidak mau ada keributan di sini."_

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu di Haru Oneday," Donghae berucap sambil berlari kecil menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gedung kantor.

 _"Kita bertemu saja di Jongno. Di Holly's cafe dekat Gwanghwamun. Akan ada keributan jika kita tiba-tiba muncul di tempat seramai itu."_

Donghae berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk sambil membuka bagasi mobilnya. Gitar dan beberapa barang yang ia bawa dari studio, disimpan di dalam bagasi yang tampak penuh sesak oleh sepatu miliknya. "Baiklah, kita bertemu di sana saja."

Senyumnya tidak memudar sama sekali. Bahkan setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, Donghae tetap tersenyum. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menggumamkan nyanyian sepanjang perjalanan. Suasana hatinya dalam keadaan yang luar biasa baik, karena setelah hampir tiga bulan tidak bertemu Hyukjae, akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk menemui sang kekasih.

Hyukjae dua tahun lebih tua dari Donghae. Mereka saling mengenal sejak masa kuliah dulu, setelah beberapa tahun menjalin pertemanan akhirnya mereka memilih melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih istimewa sekitar empat tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang Hyukjae bekerja sebagai model dan sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Dia sangat terkenal belakangan ini, jelas dia semakin sibuk dan jadwalnya selalu padat. Beberapa bulan ini Hyukjae sedang melakukan _photoshoot_ untuk iklan sebuah produk pakaian di Milan, sehingga waktunya dengan Donghae berkurang banyak. Sebetulnya Donghae pun tidak kalah sibuk, tapi memang jika dibandingkan dengan Hyukjae, kekasihnya itu jauh lebih sibuk berkali-kali lipat. _Well_ , pekerjaan Donghae sebagai produser musik memang tidak menyita waktu begitu banyak. Ia kadang bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di studio pribadinya di rumah.

Saat lampu merah menyala, Donghae menghentikan laju mobilnya dan tak lama ponselnya kembali berdering. Ada pesan masuk. Ia masih tersenyum karena berpikir itu pesan dari Hyukjae. Tapi tak lama, senyumnya memudar. Tidak, itu bukan pesan dari Hyukjae. Pesan itu datang dari seorang wartawan majalah gosip yang menanyakan soal hubungannya dengan penyanyi wanita yang baru debut. Demi Tuhan, Donghae laki-laki berusia tiga puluh tahun yang masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengencani gadis yang berusia jauh lebih muda darinya. Oh, yang benar saja, gadis itu bahkan baru berusia delapan belas tahun. Dua belas tahun lebih muda darinya. Sinting.

Belakangan ini, seiring dengan popularitasnya yang semakin naik sebagai produser muda berbakat, gosip aneh tentangnya sering sekali muncul. Donghae memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan kasar. Sudahlah, hari ini ia tidak mau memikirkan hal lain yang akan merusak suasana hatinya. Donghae melemparkan ponselnya ke jok penumpang yang ada di sampingnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan saat lampu hijau menyala.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Kau telat, idiot!" Sapaan yang luar biasa hangat itu datang dari mulut Hyukjae. Ia sudah berada di dalam kafe dengan secangkir _Americano_ panas. Tubuhnya berbalutkan mantel berwarna merah maroon, ia memakai celana jeans untuk bawahannya, kakinya dibungkus sepatu—yang Donghae yakini harganya lebih mahal dari gitar miliknya—dan di wajahnya bertengger kacamata hitam yang lumayan besar. "Aku sudah menunggumu di sini hampir tiga puluh menit!"

Donghae tersenyum dan menghampiri Hyukjae. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyukjae, membuat laki-laki berambut hitam itu harus mendongak untuk menatapnya. Hyukjae menarik mantel Donghae agar menunduk, bermaksud untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka yang tidak bersentuhan selama tiga bulan ini. Tapi Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada orang yang akan melihat," gumam Donghae sambil melepaskan lilitan syalnya setelah duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang Hyukjae, kemudian melepas mantelnya dan menaruh kunci mobil serta kamera yang selalu ia bawa ke mana pun di atas meja. Selain menekuni dunia musik, Donghae memang tertarik juga pada dunia fotografi. Ia biasa memotret saat memiliki waktu luang dan objek yang sering ia foto adalah Hyukjae.

Donghae mengambil kameranya, lalu memotret Hyukjae yang sedang memandanginya dengan raut wajah gusar. Mata bening Donghae tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang sedang mencebik. Dia tampan, tapi juga manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Hyukjae sadar dirinya sedang menjadi objek foto Donghae, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap memandangi Donghae dengan sinis dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku mengurangi kecepatan mobilku karena jalanan licin. Kau tidak lihat? Salju sudah turun." Donghae menaruh kembali kameranya di meja, lalu menunjuk ke arah jendela yang berada di samping kirinya.

Hyukjae membuang napas jengah sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya, tapi pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae. Benar juga, salju mulai turun dan perlahan jalanan mulai tertutup salju. Ia meneguk _Americano_ -nya, sambil melirik Donghae diam-diam. Rindu sekali rasanya, sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu. Donghae semakin tampan, rambut pirang keabuannya juga sudah mulai panjang. Terakhir bertemu, poninya tidak sepanjang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia merebut cangkir _Americano_ dari tangan Hyukjae, lalu menyeruputnya dan mendesah lega setelah merasakan hangatnya _Americano_ melewati tenggorokannya. Hangat sekali rasanya.

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Hyukjae, mengabaikan gumaman Donghae sebelumnya. Ia yakin Donghae sudah tahu bagaimana perasaannya, meski ia tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"Hmm, tidak ada masalah berarti."

"Mereka masih suka mengirimu pesan?"

Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Donghae berhenti meneguk _Americano_ -nya, lalu memandang Hyukjae penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Wartawan gila itu," sahut Hyukjae cepat.

"Ah, dia masih gila seperti biasanya. Saat dalam perjalanan tadi, dia mengirim pesan. Menanyakan soal rumor dengan gadis belia yang beberapa waktu lalu baru debut. Gila, dia pikir aku mengencani semua gadis yang bekerja sama denganku."

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "Dia memang sinting."

"Bagaimana Milan?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia kurang suka membicarakan rumor tentangnya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Surga dunia ..." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bertepuk tangan kagum. Sungguh, ia merasa dimanjakan saat di Milan. Kota utama di sebelah utara Italia itu menyuguhkan pemandangan yang luar biasa dan kemewahan belanja yang tidak tertandingi. _Giorgio Armani_ , _Dolce & Gabbana_, _Prada_ , _Gianni Versace_. Semua, Hyukjae mengunjungi hampir semua toko terkenal di Milan. Oh, Hyukjae bahkan bersumpah akan menyerahkan apa pun agar bisa hidup di Milan selama sisa hidupnya.

Donghae tertawa kecil sambil menyimak cerita Hyukjae. Ia meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja, lalu membawa pandangannya fokus menatap Hyukjae.

"Oh, kau tau Katedral Milano?" Hyukjae melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku bersumpah kau akan menyukainya. Itu adalah objek terindah, bahkan lebih indah dari foto yang biasa kita lihat di brosur atau internet!"

Donghae masih tersenyum, lalu mengenggam tangan Hyukjae yang berada di atas meja. "Kita akan ke sana berdua nanti. Aku akan melihatnya sendiri seindah apa Milan. Bisakah Milan membuatku terpesona seperti kau yang membuatku selalu terpesona padamu?"

Bukannya tersanjung, Hyukjae malah meringis dan langsung menghempaskan tangan Donghae. "Lihat caramu merayu, menggelikan. Dasar idiot!"

Donghae meringis mendengar makian Hyukjae. Setelah hampir sembilan tahun bersama dan empat tahun belakangan ini menjalin hubungan kekasih, ia masih saja takjub dengan cara bicara Hyukjae yang seolah tanpa saringan itu.

"Bersikap manislah pada pacarmu sesekali, Tuan." Donghae baru saja akan meraih tangan Hyukjae ketika samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara jepretan kamera ponsel. Ia tahu seseorang pasti sedang diam-diam mengambil gambar mereka. "Kita pulang? Kurasa bicara di rumah akan lebih nyaman."

"Rumah yang mana?"

Donghae tersenyum sambil memakai kembali mantelnya. "Rumahmu," katanya santai. Ia kemudian memakaikan syalnya di leher Hyukjae. "Bagaimana bisa kau keluar tanpa syal di musim sedingin ini, Lee Hyukjae?"

"Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku lebih muda darimu, Lee Donghae! Aku lebih tua darimu dua tahun, ingat itu!" Hyukjae bertingkah seolah membenci perlakuan Donghae padanya, tapi ia diam saja saat Donghae mulai melilitkan syal di lehernya.

"Ya, _Sunbaenim_."

"Seharusnya kau memanggilku begitu! Kau juniorku saat kita kuliah dulu dan yang jelas aku lebih tua darimu!"

Donghae menatap mata _doe_ Hyukjae setelah melilitkan syal di lehernya. "Apa bagusnya menjadi tua? Kau bangga jadi orang tua?"

"Bedebah!"

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hyukjae menarik pergelangan Donghae begitu pintu apartemennya tertutup. Ketika Donghae membalikan tubuhnya, Hyukjae langsung mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka tanpa aba-aba. Donghae melebarkan matanya, ia terkejut. Barang-barangnya jatuh begitu saja di lantai, ia sempat mengerang dan berharap dalam hati gitarnya tidak akan mengalami kerusakan apa pun. Sebelum hal yang sama terjadi pada kameranya, Donghae terlebih dahulu menyimpan benda itu di meja dekat televisi.

Setelah memastikan kameranya aman, Donghae mulai menikmati pagutan liar Hyukjae. Tangan kanannya mulai merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae dengan posesif, sementara tangan kiri menangkup wajah Hyukjae yang bergerak liar, mencoba menguasai ciuman mereka. Donghae sempat mengalah, membiarkan Hyukjae menikmati permainannya. Ia bahkan membuka mulutnya dengan sukarela ketika lidah Hyukjae mencoba menorobos masuk.

Donghae melangkah mundur menuju sofa yang berada di dekat jendela besar apartemen Hyukjae. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan membiarkan Hyukjae bergerak liar di atas pangkuannya. Telapak tangan Donghae mengelus punggung Hyukjae yang masih tertutup mantel tebal berwarna merah, kemudian ia menarik mantel itu ke samping, memaksa Hyukjae untuk segera telanjang di hadapannya.

Hyukjae terengah saat melepaskan pagutannya. Tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Donghae, ia turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan mulai melepas seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya hingga tidak tersisa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi kemolekan tubuhnya. Luar biasa, tiga bulan tidak disentuh Donghae, membuat sisi liar Hyukjae semakin menjadi.

Pandangan Donghae semakin nyalang, ia menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Hyukjae sudah telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Hyukjae kembali duduk di pangkuan Donghae dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnnya tepat dibagian penis Donghae yang perlahan mulai mengeras. Hyukjae sedang menggodanya, Donghae tahu itu. Tapi ia bergeming, menanti aksi Hyukjae yang lebih liar lagi.

"Kau ingin aku menggagahimu dalam keadaan berpakaian lengkap, _Miele_?

Hyukjae tersenyum, ia menyukai panggilan baru Donghae untuknya. Beberapa kali ia mendengar _stylist_ -nya memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu saat di Italia, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan gelenyar aneh ketika Donghae yang mengucapkannya.

" _What do you want me to do_ , _Maestro_?" Hyukjae memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di mantel Donghae, tidak berniat sedikit pun menelanjangi Donghae sebelum diperintah.

Donghae berdecak, lalu memukul bokong Hyukjae hingga membuatnya memekik. "Jangan nakal, _Miele_. Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

" _Sure_ , _Maestro_."

Hyukjae mulai melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Donghae. Pandangannya masih mengunci tatapan Donghae yang memandangnya nyalang. Oh, mata sendunya yang terkadang terlihat polos dan menggemaskan itu kini berkabut nafsu. Hyukjae tahu Donghae sudah tinggi saat dirinya mulai telanjang dan menggoda penis Donghae dengan goyangan pinggulnya yang sensual.

Tersisa celana _jeans_ Donghae, tapi Hyukjae tidak langsung melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel di tubuh Donghae itu. Telapak tangan halusnya ia bawa untuk mengelus lembut ereksi Donghae yang masih tertutup celana.

"Dia bangun ..." Hyukjae berucap sok polos. Mata _doe_ -nya berkedip seolah tanpa dosa, tapi gerakan tangannya di bawah sana benar-benar penuh dosa. Elusan berubah menjadi remasan dan akhirnya Hyukjae menekan ereksi Donghae dengan tangannya. Ia terkikik girang melihat reaksi Donghae yang mengerang menahan nikmat. Kepalanya terkulai pasrah disandaran sofa.

"Berhenti main-main, Lee Hyukjae!"

Oh, Donghae berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Miele_. Itu artinya peringatan. Dalam hati Hyukjae bersorak girang, ia berhasil membangunkan sisi dominan Donghae. Malam ini, Hyukjae memang berencana celaka dan membiarkan dirinya dikuasai Donghae.

Hyukjae pasrah ketika Donghae membantingnya ke sofa dan mengurungnya dengan tubuh atletis yang menguarkan aroma parfum _Bleu de Chanel_. Parfum yang ia beli sendiri beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk Donghae. Hyukjae menyukai aromanya, begitu maskulin dan memabukan.

"Kau benar-benar akan celaka malam ini, Hyukjae." Donghae berkata tepat di hadapan bibir _plum_ Hyukjae yang basah dan merah.

Setelah mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae, ia meninggalkan kekasihnya yang berbaring pasrah di sofa. Oh, Donghae memerlukan _lubricant_. Benda wajib yang harus mereka ikut sertakan saat bercinta. Hyukjae menyukainya ketika Donghae memanjakannya dengan cairan _lube_ yang tumpah-ruah, itu memudahkan Donghae untuk keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya tanpa membuatnya merasa kesakitan yang berlebih. Hyukjae seorang model yang sibuk, jadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk memelihara rasa sakit di bokongnya.

Tak lama Donghae kembali dengan botol _lubricant_ berwarna merah. Aroma strawberry kesukaan Hyukjae. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, Donghae menuangkan cairan lengket itu ke tangannya dan mulai mengolesinya ke seluruh penisnya. Kemudian Donghae membawa jari-jarinya ke destinasi yang sesungguhnya. Lubang Hyukjae yang kini berkedut minta dimanjakan. Donghae tersenyum berbahaya sebelum memasukan jari tengahnya dan menekan bagian terdalam lubang Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae mengerang dan kali ini diiringi desahan dan lenguhan manja yang ribut. Jari manisnya menyusul masuk dan Donghae merasakan cengkeraman tangan Hyukjae di bisepnya semakin kuat.

"Di sana, _Miele_?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya mengangguk dan matanya tetap terpejam. "Angh ... enak," lenguhnya manja.

Dua jari Donghae di bawah sana mulai bergerak maju dan mundur secara beraturan. Mengundang desahan dan lenguhan Hyukjae yang lebih ribut dari sebelumnya. Sementara jarinya memanja bagian bawah Hyukjae, bibir Donghae kini mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyukjae. Dahi, pipi, dan telinga yang terpasang anting.

"Jangan ... telingaku ..." Hyukjae berucap sambil mendesah dan melenguh. Ia menyukainya saat Donghae bermain-main dengan telinga dan antingnya.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecupi telinga Hyukjae sebelum beralih ke bibir _plum_ -nya.

Donghae melepas pagutannya dan menarik keluar dua jarinya dari lubang Hyukjae. "Kurasa kau sudah siap untuk menampung sesuatu yang lebih besar."

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan melenguh kecewa. Padahal ia akan melepaskan ejakulasinya jika saja Donghae tidak menarik keluar jari-jarinya.

"Oh, sayang. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku akan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, ketika merasakan ujung penis Donghae menabrak pintu masuk rektumnya. Panas dan basah. Ia menyukai sensasinya. "Donghae ... ahh."

Mendengar lenguhan pasrah Hyukjae, membuat Donghae tidak segan untuk langsung menerobos masuk. Donghae menggeram nikmat merasakan sensasi jepitan lubang Hyukjae yang hangat. Hyukjae mendesah panjang karena sesuatu di dalam sana tertabrak. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan nikmat yang tidak karuan.

"Bergerak ..." Hyukjae berucap terputus-putus, ia tidak sanggup menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar karena kenikmatan yang berlebih di bawah sana.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Maju dan mundur secara perlahan, lama-lama gerakannya semakin cepat, membuat Hyukjae terhentak-hentak. Desahannya semakin vokal dan lenguhannya semakin ribut. Donghae menyukai suara Hyukjae, itu sebabnya ia sengaja menabrak titik kejutnya karena ingin terus mendengar suaranya.

"Aku akan sampai, _Miele_ ..." Donghae menggeram dan terengah sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya. Sementara Hyukjae masih tidak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya mampu mengangguk. Tangannya yang sedari mencengkeram bisep Donghae, beralih pada penisnya yang berkedut. Mengelus lembut ujungnya dengan jari dan meremasnya berulangkali. Ia juga akan menjemput puncaknya sebentar lagi.

"Donghae ... aku ... ahhh, sampai!" Hyukjae terkulai lemas setelah melepaskan ejakulasinya dan Donghae masih saja bergerak. Ia sedang mengejar puncaknya.

"Hyukjae ..." Donghae melenguh panjang sambil memperdalam tusukan. Menumpahkan cairan ejakulasinya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Napas mereka memburu, dada mereka naik turun hampir bersamaan. Hyukjae masih terkulai di sofa dan Donghae terkulai lemas di atas tubuh telanjang Hyukjae.

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hyukjae yang berpeluh keringat. Kemudian ia mengecup lembut pelipis Hyukjae. "Kau selalu luar biasa."

Hyukjae tidak menganggapinya, ia menepuk-nepuk bisep Donghae. Mengisyaratkan agar Donghae menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. "Bawa aku ke kamar, aku lelah. Besok aku harus ke kantor agensi untuk membicarakan jadwal selama aku di Korea."

Donghae sempat berdecak sebelum mengecup bibir _plum_ Hyukjae. Ia merasa agak keberatan jika Hyukjae langsung sibuk lagi, padahal ia baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah tiga bulan lamanya.

"Kau selalu saja sibuk," gerutunya sambil menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan kemudian memangkunya dengan gaya _bridal_ , membawanya ke kamar tidur.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Hyukjae membuka matanya malas, lalu mengerang panjang sambil merengangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia melirik ke samping kiri dan tidak mendapati Donghae di sana.

" _Buongiorno_ , _Miele_ ..." Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah kamera Leica di tangannya, ia kemudian mengarahkan kameranya pada Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memandanginya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Sejak kapan kau mahir bahasa Italia?" Hyukjae membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu memandang Donghae penuh curiga.

Donghae terkekeh-kekeh sambil menghampiri Hyukjae ke tempat tidur. "Tidak semahir itu, aku hanya pernah mendengarnya dari Deanthony. Kau tahu, dia rekanku yang bekerja dibagian tim A&R. Laki-laki bule yang pernah bertemu denganmu setahun yang lalu di studio."

"Oh, Tony? _Gay_ sialan itu, dia bahkan tidak segan menggodaku dan mengajakku kencan."

Hyukjae teringat pada kejadian setahun yang lalu. Itu pertama kalinya ia diajak ke studio tempat Donghae bekerja. Di sana ia dikenalkan pada Deanthoy atau terserah siapa namanya. _Gay_ sialan itu memiliki nama yang sulit di eja. Oh, dan yang membuat Hyukjae kesal saat mengingatnya adalah karena laki-laki bule berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat terang itu selalu menggodanya dengan sebutan _Amore_.

"Dia hanya bercanda, lagi pula kau bukan tipe kesukaannya." Donghae mengangkat bahu, lalu memeriksa hasil bidikannya pagi ini. Ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah mengantuk Hyukjae yang berhasil ia abadikan.

"Jangan memotretku saat bangun tidur, idiot!" Hyukjae menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut, kemudian ia memaki dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas.

Donghae hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Hyukjae. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajah Hyukjae, lalu mengecup lembut hidung mancung kesukaannya dan turun ke bibir _plum_ yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa kecanduan. Ia mengecupnya singkat, tapi lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Bagaimana aku terlihat saat bangun tidur?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

Donghae tertawa pelan sambil menunjukkan hasil fotonya di kamera pada Hyukjae. "Luar biasa mempesona. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Apa hubungannya, bodoh?"

"Sudah jam sembilan, bukankah kau harus ke kantor agensi jam sepuluh nanti?" Donghae mengingatkan sambil menunjuk jam di dinding kamarnya.

"Oh, _shit_. Aku lupa." Hyukjae turun dari kasur agak tergesa, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan terseok-seok.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Kau akan menghadiri _Fashion Week_ di London bulan depan dan kontrakmu dengan _brand_ parfum dibatalkan kemarin."

Hyukjae duduk di sofa ruang kerja atasannya sambil menyilangkan kaki. Setelah sekian menit matanya hanya memperhatikan sepatu LV _Racetrack Moccasin_ -nya yang berwarna abu-abu, akhirnya Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang atasan yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil membaca beberapa dokumen yang ia yakini lembar kontrak kerjanya dengan beberapa perusahaan.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba dibatalkan?" tanya Hyukjae tak acuh.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu, Hyukjae?"

Alis Hyukjae bertaut, ia bingung dan tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Kim _Daepyo_. " _Daepyonim_?"

"Rumor soal kau penyuka sesama jenis sudah menyebar!" sahut Kim _Daepyo_ sambil membanting kertas-kertas yang ia baca barusan ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia kemudian menghampiri Hyukjae ke sofa dan duduk di hadapannya. "Saat kau di Italia, rumor itu semakin kencang berembus dan kemarin aku menerima fotomu yang sedang berkencan di salah satu kafe di Jongno dengan kekasihmu!"

Hyukjae hanya diam dan berpikir. Ah, rupanya kemarin ada yang memotret mereka diam-diam. Hyukjae mengembuskan napasnya, ia benar-benar jengah. "Hanya satu perusahaan yang membatalkan, kau tidak akan rugi sebanyak itu."

"Bulan ini kau kehilangan tiga kontrak, Hyukjae," sahut Kim _Daepyo_ cepat. "Foto dan artikel tentangmu sudah beredar di internet. Sekarang tim PR sedang menghadapi kehebohan karena harus mengurus semua artikel itu."

Hyukjae tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Kim _Daepyo_ lagi. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu beranjak dari sofa. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan sibuk selama ada di sini dan hanya akan fokus untuk _Fashion Week_ di London bulan depan."

"Ada baiknya jika kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan produser musik itu. Kau harus tahu, karirmu lebih penting dari kisah cintamu."

Hyukjae yang baru saja hendak membuka pintu bergeming sejenak. Ia kembali berbalik untuk menatap atasannya. "Ada baiknya juga jika kau menjaga ucapanmu, _Daepyonim_. Permisi."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan atasannya, Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil bersandar pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Tangannya terkepal kuat, tapi gemetaran. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja dan terlihat tak acuh, tapi sebenarnya ia merasa gundah dan tidak karuan. Entah harus bagaimana menghadapi dunia jika kebenaran tentang dirinya yang mencintai Donghae terungkap dan seluruh dunia tahu. Lebih dari itu, Hyukjae memikirkan kata-kata Kim _Daepyo_ barusan. Mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Donghae tidak semudah kelihatannya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sudah mencintai Donghae dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan memijat lembut pelipisnya yang berkedut sakit.

 _Haruskah aku memberitahu Donghae soal ini?_

"Jelas kau harus memberitahu Lee Donghae soal ini."

Joo Yuri, seorang _back dancer_ di agensi yang sama dengan Hyukjae, menghampiri dan langsung memberi jawaban pada pertanyaan Hyukjae yang ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Yuri berteman dengan Hyukjae sejak pertama kali ia bergabung di agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan ini. Mungkin sudah hampir lima tahun mereka saling kenal dan selama itu pula Yuri mulai memahami Hyukjae sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang bingung harus berbuat apa. Itu sebabnya kau harus memberitahunya. Kau sudah berhubungan selama empat tahun dengannya, aku rasa hubungan kalian sudah cukup lama untuk saling memahami dan membagi setiap masalah yang kalian alami. Yang benar saja, kalian bahkan sudah saling kenal sejak lama sebelum memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan kekasih."

Kalimat panjang lebar Yuri hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dan embusan napas pasrah oleh Hyukjae. Melakukan tidak semudah mengucap, akan ada banyak hal yang harus Hyukjae pertimbangkan.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan _Daepyonim_?"

Yuri berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya. "Pentingkah itu sekarang?"

Hyukjae membuang napas. "Apa yang kau tahu soal kami?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," sahut Yuri. "Tapi aku tahu kau selalu memendam semuanya sendirian dan selalu berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja. Itu buruk, asal kau tahu. Kau pikir dengan berbuat begitu masalah akan selesai? Kau hanya akan memperburuk situasinya."

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae baru saja meletakan gitar dan barang-barangnya yang lain di sofa studio, saat tiba-tiba Deanthony masuk dengan napas terengah. Sepertinya ia baru berlari. Laki-laki Italia itu terlihat mau menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi deru napasnya yang tidak teratur membuatnya kesulitan berkata-kata. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan menyodorkannya pada Donghae yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" Donghae menerima ponsel Deanthony, lalu kembali memandangnya. "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?"

"Itu ... kau sudah lihat artikel di internet pagi ini?" tanya Deanthony terengah dan dengan aksen Korea yang aneh.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berselancar di internet, bung."

Deanthony merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Donghae, lalu mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat. "Lihat, Hyukjae ... ada rumor beredar tentangnya.

Donghae mengambil ponsel Deanthony, lalu membaca berita yang dimaksud rekannya itu dengan santai. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah membaca langsung _headline_ artikel tersebut.

' ** _Model papan atas Lee Hyukjae, memiliki kekasih sesama jenis. Benarkah kekasihnya adalah Tuan L dari perusahaan rekaman terkenal yang sedang naik daun?'_**

Di dalam artikel itu terpampang fotonya bersama Hyukjae saat di Jongno kemarin. Meski di _blur_ , Donghae tetap bisa mengenalinya dengan jelas. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada suara jepretan kamera tempo hari. Sialan, ternyata memang ada orang yang memotret mereka saat itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Deanthony terlihat cemas. Ia tahu Donghae pasti akan mengalami kesulitan jika identitasnya terungkap.

Donghae tersenyum dan mengembalikan ponsel Deanthony. "Aku akan mengurusnya ..." Ia terdengar ragu, namun ia tidak mau menunjukkan kebingungannya di depan Deanthony.

"Tapi ..."

"Donghae ..." Suara seseorang menginterupsi obrolan Donghae dan Deanthony, mereka menoleh ke arah pintu hampir bersamaan.

"... _Daepyonim_ memanggilmu ke ruangannya." Oh Jinoo, rekan satu timnya, terdengar cemas juga. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu soal berita di internet.

Donghae tidak banyak bicara, ia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya. Sambil melangkah menuju lantai atas, Donghae sesekali menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menangkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat sampai di depan ruangan atasannya, Donghae menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan langkah yang agak ragu.

"Duduklah," Suara dingin sang atasan langsung menyapa Donghae.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tahu saat ini popularitasmu hampir menyamai selebriti di negeri ini. Lagu yang kau produksi semuanya berhasil merajai _chart music_ ..." ujar sang atasan. Donghae masih menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Rumor soal kau mengencani _Girl Group_ atau penyanyi solo wanita masih bisa aku terima. Tapi rumor _gay_? Oh, ya Tuhan, kau harus mengurusnya sendiri. Aku tidak mau karirmu hancur hanya karena hal ini."

Gemuruh jantung Donghae terdengar tidak karuan, ia merasa tegang saat mendengar penuturan atasannya. "Aku ... aku akan mengurusnya dan aku jamin hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kinerjaku."

"Tentu aku percaya padamu dan aku ingin kau tetap bertahan di sini. Kau aset berharga untuk perusahaan. Tapi jika rumor mengenai isu _gay_ itu benar adanya, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mengangkat tangan."

Donghae mengangguk paham, tapi tidak bisa banyak berkata-kata. Ia bimbang dan bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hyukjae penting, tapi karir juga sama pentingnya.

"Kembalilah bekerja. Aku harap berita ini tidak akan semakin besar nantinya."

Donghae mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruang kerja atasannya dengan hati yang bimbang. Kebingungannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ponselnya berdering dan ia melihat nama Hyukjae tertera di layar ponselnya.

 _Sekarang, bagaimana aku akan mengurus semua ini?_

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah artikel soal rumor dirinya dan Donghae terbit. Memasuki bulan Desember, cuaca semakin dingin dan salju semakin tebal. Hyukjae memandangi jendela kamarnya yang mengarah ke Sungai Han. Setiap kali melihat hamparan Sungai Han, Hyukjae teringat pada Donghae. Ia merindukannya. Tidak ingin semakin larut dengan rasa rindu yang menyiksanya, Hyukjae meninggalkan jendela dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia duduk di sana sambil melirik ponselnya.

Hyukjae masih belum bisa menemui atau menghubungi Donghae. Ia mengirimi Donghae banyak pesan singkat, tapi hanya satu sampai dua pesan yang Donghae balas. Kekasihnya itu beralasan sibuk dan tidak sempat menemui Hyukjae atau sekedar menghubunginya. Hyukjae tidak bodoh, ia tahu Donghae mungkin sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

Berita kemarin mungkin memang memberikan dampak negatif untuk pekerjaan mereka. Tapi Hyukjae merasa ini bukan hanya tentang karir dan pekerjaan mereka, ini juga menyangkut hubungan dan perasaan mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Hyukjae membutuhkan Donghae untuk membagi perasaannya yang gundah gulana, ia ingin mengeluh dan mendengar pendapat Donghae. Tapi di mana Donghae saat dirinya sedang membutuhkan sosoknya?

Hyukjae memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Ponselnya yang berdering dan bergetar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, ia abaikan. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau, ia tidak mau mendengar apa pun dari atasannya atau siapa pun. Ponselnya berhenti berdering, lalu beberapa detik kemudian benda itu kembali berdering dan bergetar. Hyukjae mendengus, lalu menenggelamkan ponselnya di bawah bantal. Ia berbaring, lalu menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Hyukjae mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dengan tergesa-gesa. Dalam hati ia terus berharap, semoga yang datang Donghae. Namun Hyukjae terlihat kecewa setelah melihat layar _intercom_ -nya.

Yang datang memang Donghae, tapi dia tidak seorang diri. Dia bersama seorang gadis yang sedang merangkulnya. Donghae terlihat mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri. Hyukjae membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu memandang gadis yang sedang merangkul Donghae itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Seo Jihye?" Hyukjae memandangi gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu heran.

Oh, Hyukjae mengenalnya. Tidak begitu dekat, tapi mereka satu angkatan saat kuliah. Dia Seo Jihye, teman satu kampusnya dulu dan mantan pacar Donghae. Gadis itu pernah mengisi hati Donghae beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Entahlah, Hyukjae tidak begitu mengingatnya. Yang jelas, Seo Jihye adalah orang yang membuat Donghae berada dalam kegelapan selama tiga tahun tahun.

Saat itu Hyukjae dan Donghae masih berstatus sebagai senior dan junior di kampus. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat setelah sama-sama mengisi acara di festival tahunan kampus, hingga bisa dibilang teman baik. Donghae selalu menceritakan apa pun pada Hyukjae, termasuk soal hubungannya gadis itu. Setelah setahun berpacaran dengan gadis itu, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk melamar gadis itu. Ia berniat menikahinya setelah lulus kuliah nanti.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, Hyukjae sendiri yang mengantar Donghae ke rumah gadis itu. Berjam-jam Donghae menunggunya di depan rumahnya dan membiarkan dirinya dihujani butiran salju. Donghae sudah bertekad akan melamarnya pada hari itu, tapi Seo Jihye tidak keluar dari rumahnya. Gadis itu mengirimi pesan singkat ke ponsel Donghae dan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Seminggu setelahnya, beredar kabar Seo Jihye berhenti kuliah dan menikah dengan seorang pegusaha muda. Rupanya dia bermain dibelakang Donghae hingga hamil. Miris sekali.

Sejak saat itu Donghae selalu murung, pernah sekali Donghae berdiri di atap gedung kampus. Gila, si bodoh itu berpikir bunuh diri. Keterlaluan, hanya karena seorang gadis dia bertingkah seperti dunia akan kiamat besok. Hyukjae yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Donghae, menyuruhnya turun dengan paksa dari atap gedung dan sempat memukul wajahnya beberapa kali agar dia sadar bahwa hidup ini tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Dikhianati sekali oleh gadis yang dicintainya tidak akan membuat dunianya runtuh. Jika diingat lagi, Hyukjae selalu kesal dengan sikap bodoh dan naif Donghae.

"Kau ... Lee Hyukjae?"

Suara Seo Jihye membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae. Ia berdeham lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan tampak tak acuh. "Begitulah."

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya Donghae sangat mabuk. Aku bertemu dengannya saat diperjalanan pulang. Aku melihatnya sedang berjalan di trotoar sendirian dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku hanya mengantarkannya ke alamat yang dia sebutkan karena aku tidak tahu harus mengantarnya ke mana." Seo Jihye menjelaskan sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia terlihat limbung dan kesusahan menahan tubuh Donghae yang oleng.

Hyukjae merebut Donghae dari rangkulan Seo Jihye dengan kasar, membiarkan Donghae bersandar di dadanya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berat di bahu sempit Hyukjae. "Kau mengantarnya ke alamat yang tepat."

"Ah, kalau begitu baguslah." Seo Jihye tersenyum, lalu mendesah lega.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya pulang." Hyukjae menganggukkan kepala seadanya, lalu menutup pintu apartemennya. Mengabaikan Seo Jihye yang tampak kebingungan.

Hyukjae kemudian menyeret Donghae ke kamar. Ia susah payah berjalan, karena Donghae yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri sangatlah berat. Tubuhnya oleng dan limbung kesana-kemari.

"Seminggu tidak menemuiku dan berani datang dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau mau mati? Dasar sialan!" Hyukjae memaki setelah membanting Donghae ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur, lalu memukul dada Donghae sekeras yang ia bisa. "Brengsek kau!" Sekali lagi Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae dan terus memakinya. "Dan lagi, dari banyaknya orang di Seoul, mengapa kau harus bertemu dengan gadis itu? Mengapa harus gadis itu yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Donghae mengerang dalam tidurnya, tapi tidak terbangun dan justru terlihat nyaman dengan memeluk guling, lalu menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, ia lalu melepaskan mantel dan sepatu Donghae agar kekasihnya itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Kemudian Hyukjae berbaring di samping Donghae, menghadap ke arahnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah terlelap Donghae sambil mengelus rahangnya yang tegas.

"Ada sebenarnya denganmu?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Pagi-pagi Donghae bangun dengan kepala yang berat dan rasa mual di perutnya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur buru-buru dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya berkali-kali.

Hyukjae di dapur, ia sedang menyiapkan sereal untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Saat baru hendak duduk, ia mendengar suara gaduh di kamar. Ia meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah cepat ke kamar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Oh, astaga!" Hyukjae melihat Donghae sedang muntah-muntah di _closet_ kamar mandi. Ia mendekati Donghae, lalu memijat pelan tengkuknya. Sesekali Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae.

"Kau mabuk sampai _hang over_? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau bahkan selalu bilang tidak suka alkohol!"

"Air ... bawakan aku air," Donghae berkata sambil terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Hyukjae membuang napas sebelum beranjak dari sana dan mengambilkan air minum dari dapur. "Kau sulit ditemui ataun dihubungi seminggu ini dan tiba-tiba datang dalam keadaan _hang over_? Kau sudah gila!" Ia kembali ke kamar mandi dengan segelas air di tangannya.

Donghae langsung merebut gelas dari tangan Hyukjae, lalu meneguk isinya hingga habis. Ia terengah-engah sambil bersandar pada pinggiran _closet_.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan," kata Donghae setelah napasnya kembali teratur.

"Pekerjaan apa hingga kau tidak punya waktu sama sekali untuk menemuiku?"

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab, ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Pekerjaan ini dan itu," jawabnya asal.

"Kau menghindariku?" Hyukjae berdiri di hadapan Donghae sambil memandanginya.

"Ya, aku bekerja untuk menghindarimu ..."

Hati Hyukjae mencelos mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia sampai kehilangan kata-katanya dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membalas ucapan Donghae. Matanya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"... karena rumor itu aku hampir kehilangan pekerjaanku. Aku bahkan harus menerima cibiran dan mendengar bisik-bisik aneh di kantor. Mereka membicarakan orientasi seks-ku dan terus berbicara hal buruk tentangku di belakang! Aku jengah, aku lelah dan aku frustrasi memikirkan semua ini! Aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan hubungan kita untuk kedepannya."

Kalimat panjang Donghae bagaikan petir di siang bolong yang menyambar tepat ke ubun-ubun Hyukjae. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dalam hatinya, tapi entah mengapa tidak ada airmata yang mengalir. Hyukjae ingin menangis agar rasa sakitnya berkurang, tapi airmata tetap tidak keluar dan akhirnya ia merasakan sesak di dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu dulu beberapa bulan ini. Aku tidak mau rumor itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan mempengaruhi pekerjaan kita berdua." Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur, lalu memakai mantelnya yang menggantung di kursi meja rias Hyukjae. "Aku akan menemuimu dan membicarakan soal kita jika keadaannya mulai tenang. Saat ini banyak _paparazi_ dan orang iseng yang mengikuti kau dan aku, kita harus berhati-hati."

Hyukjae masih mematung di tempatnya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Donghae, tapi ia tidak sanggup bicara. lidahnya terasa kelu. Setelah mendengar pintu apartemennya tertutup, Hyukjae memegang kuat tepian meja rias agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Kakinya terasa lemas secara mendadak dan sesuatu seperti mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sakit, tapi entah di mana.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Donghae merosot ke lantai setelah menutup pintu apartemen Hyukjae. Ia memukul lantai berkali-kali dengan kepalan tangannya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan itu yang ia ingin katakan pada Hyukjae. Donghae memaki dirinya sendiri, ia merasa menjadi pengecut karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Hyukjae.

Sejujurnya, Donghae merasa tersiksa selama seminggu tidak bertemu Hyukjae. Ia selalu mencari Hyukjae dalam mimpinya dan merasa tidak karuan saat bangun di pagi hari karena tidak menemukan Hyukjae di sisinya. Tapi setiap kali ia ingin kembali pada Hyukjae, cibiran orang lain tentangnya selalu menghentikan keinginannya untuk menemui Hyukjae. Ia takut kehilangan apa yang sudah ia miliki selama ini. Pekerjaannya, karirnya, dan popularitasnya. Jika mengingat bagaimana perjuangan meraih posisinya saat ini, Donghae jadi ragu. Apakah ia harus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Hyukjae?

Di sisi lain, hatinya terus menjerit memanggil nama Hyukjae. Ia sangat mencintai laki-laki yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya selama hampir sembilan tahun. Ia menyayangi laki-laki yang berhasil menariknya keluar dari jurang kehancuran dan menjadi cahaya untuk jalannya yang gelap. Jika bukan karena Hyukjae, ia mungkin akan terus mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia akan terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri setelah dikhianati gadis yang dicintainya.

Donghae akhirnya menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya dan keegoisannya. Ia merasa tidak punya pilihan. Ia menginginkan Hyukjae tetap berada di sisinya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan karirnya yang susah payah ia capai hingga meraih sukses seperti sekarang ini. Menurutnya, keputusan yang ia pilih saat ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Menghindar dan tidak bertemu sementara waktu hingga rumor tentangnya dan Hyukjae dilupakan.

Tapi ... benarkah ini benar-benar jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua?

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Sebulan berlalu, Desember sudah hampir berakhir. Salju semakin tebal dari bulan sebelumnya. Donghae memandangi hamparan Sungai Han yang tampak membeku. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangannya dan menghela napas sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia sedang menunggu Hyukjae datang. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berjanji akan bertemu di sini dan membicarakan masalah mereka.

Setelah lama berpikir dan memilih untuk tidak saling memberi kabar, Donghae akhirnya sadar ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Hyukjae lebih lama lagi. Ia sangat merindukannya dan ia juga menyesali pertengkarannya dengan Hyukjae sebulan yang lalu. Ucapannya waktu itu pada Hyukjae sangat keterlaluan, itu sebabnya hari ini ia meminta Hyukjae datang karena ingin minta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka agar seperti semula.

"Maaf aku telat, aku ada pekerjaan."

Donghae mendongak dan mendapati Hyukjae sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Laki-laki kesayangannya itu datang dengan hanya menggunakan mantel, tanpa syal. Hampir sebulan tidak bertemu, Donghae merasa Hyukjae semakin kurus dan kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Pekerjaannya pasti menyita waktu tidurnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat semakin kurus?" Donghae menepuk bangku yang didudukinya, menyuruh Hyukjae untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae menurut, lalu duduk di sana tanpa kata. Donghae kemudian melepaskan syalnya, lalu memasangkannya di leher Hyukjae. "Kau selalu keluar tanpa syal saat cuaca dingin."

Hyukjae masih diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Setelah bertengkar dan berpisah selama sebulan tanpa bertukar kabar, ia merasa canggung dengan Donghae. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar dan berpisah hingga sebulan lamanya. Biasanya, jika bertengkar pun mereka akan tetap bertukar kabar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Donghae memeluk Hyukjae setelah melilitkan syal di lehernya. Ia mendekap Hyukjae erat, menumpahkan seluruh rindunya. "Sesak rasanya saat kau tidak berada di sisiku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Aku akan ke London malam ini." Akhirnya Hyukjae mengucapkan sebuah kalimat setelah lama diam.

"Pekerjaan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dalam dekapan Donghae. "Tapi aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua sampai di sini." Hyukjae melepaskan dekapannya, lalu menatap mata _hazel_ Donghae. "Aku rasa tidak artinya lagi mempertahankan semuanya jika salah satu dari kita sudah tidak menginginkan hubungan ini lagi."

"Hyukjae ..."

"Aku tidak lagi melihat ada cinta di matamu," sela Hyukjae. "Kau sudah tidak menginginkan aku."

Hyukjae melepaskan syal yang dililitkan Donghae barusan, lalu memakaikannya kembali pada Donghae. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ia beranjak dari bangku dan berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya ia tahan. Perlahan ia mulai melangkah.

"Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia enggan berbalik. Ia hanya diam di tempatnya, menunggu Donghae meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan ...," Donghae berkata dengan suara bergetar. Mata sendunya masih menatap punggung Hyukjae dan kepalan tangannya semakin kuat menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Ia ketakutan, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berteriak memanggil nama Hyukjae dengan suara pilu.

"Mengapa aku harus memberimu kesempatan? Jika satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan perpisahan ini adalah kau." Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya dan menghela napas panjang, Hyukjae melangkah dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan airmata yang mulai banjir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dinginnya salju tidak lagi terasa, Donghae membiarkan dirinya ambruk dihamparan salju yang putih bersih di pinggiran Sungai Han. Tempat mereka saling mengucap janji empat tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ketika angin musim dingin berembus dengan kencangnya, ia tetap bergeming di tanah berselimut salju itu. Airmatanya masih mengalir dan sesak di dalam dadanya semakin menjadi. Seberapa keras pun ia menangis, rasa sakit itu tidak mau pergi. Dalam tangisnya yang pilu, Donghae berulangkali memanggil nama Hyukjae. Hanya bisa berharap, seseorang yang telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya itu tidak benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Karena jika Hyukjae memutuskan pergi, maka tidak ada lagi cahaya tersisa yang akan menuntunnya keluar dari kegelapan.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

London, Inggris

Febuari, 2017

Hyukjae melakukan pemotretan _outdoor_ di sekitaran Hyde Park untuk koleksi _brand_ pakaian musim semi yang akan datang. Sudah hampir dua jam Hyukjae berpose untuk kamera dan pemotretan ini belum juga berakhir. Mungkin masih ada tiga sampai empat baju lagi yang harus Hyukjae pakai untuk pemotretan hari ini.

" _Ok_ , _break for ten minute_!"

Salah seorang staff berteriak, lalu staff lainnya menghentikan aktivitasnya. Hyukjae berjalan malas menuju tenda tempatnya berganti pakaian dan di rias tadi. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan langsung menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Semalam ia kurang tidur dan pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah diteriaki oleh manajernya yang menyuruh bangun dan bersiap-siap.

"Kau pasti lelah."

Seseorang menyapa dan menyodorkan gelas kertas berisikan teh hangat pada Hyukjae. Ia menerimanya, lalu menggengam gelas kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa beku.

"Lee ... Donghae?" Hyukjae kaget bukan main saat melihat orang memberinya teh itu adalah Donghae. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang selain mereka di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengejar belahan jiwaku."

Hyukjae menatapnya tidak percaya. "Sinting!"

Donghae tersenyum hangat sambil tetap menatap Hyukjae. "Rupanya kau masih Hyukjae yang dulu."

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi kemudian Donghae menahan pergelangan tangannya dan langsung mendekap Hyukjae dari belakang dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Hei, Hyuk ..." Kath, salah seorang _stylist_ Hyukjae, terkejut melihat pemandangan yang asing itu. Gadis bermata biru dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang itu membulatkan matanya.

Hyukjae melepaskan dekapan Donghae, lalu mendorongnya menjauh. "Oh, hai, Kath. Dia ... dia temanku dari Korea."

"Oh, teman dari Korea?" Kath tersenyum ramah, lalu mengucap salam dengan bahasa Korea. Aksennya aneh, tapi lumayan untuk orang asing yang tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa Korea.

Donghae balas tersenyum, lalu menggumam dalam bahasa Korea, "Ya, kami hanya teman. Teman yang sudah berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang."

Hyukjae melirik Donghae tajam, lalu mengumpat dalam bahasa Korea. "Idiot!" hardiknya kesal.

Kath yang tidak mengerti hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan obrolan mereka. Lagi pula, ia datang hanya untuk memberi Hyukjae makan siang.

"Aku datang untuk memberimu makan siang. Di makan dan jangan menyisakannya sedikit pun! Kau sudah terlalu kurus, jadi jangan diet lagi. Model jika terlalu kurus juga tidak enak dipandang."

Oh, ya tentu saja Hyukjae tahu dirinya sudah terlalu kurus belakangan ini. Tapi bukan karena diet. Hyukjae melirik Donghae sinis, semua disebabkan oleh makhluk idiot di hadapannya ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu tampan dan mempesona hingga Hyukjae kesulitan melupakannya selama dua bulan ini. Setiap malam Hyukjae selalu melamun dan memikirkan laki-laki idiot itu, padahal belum tentu juga Donghae memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Silakan lanjutkan obrolan kalian."

Selepas Kath pergi, suasana kembali canggung. Hyukjae melipat tangannya di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara Donghae masih berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia merasa senang karena bisa melihat Hyukjae lagi setelah dua bulan tidak melihatnya, tapi juga ia merasa sedih karena ikatan mereka mungkin tidak sedekat dulu.

Salahkan keegoisannya yang tidak bisa menentukan pilihan dan justru mendorong Hyukjae menjauh darinya.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Setelah dua bulan, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menyusul Hyukjae ke London. Berbekal informasi dari manajer Hyukjae—yang tentu saja illegal, Donghae mendapatkannya setelah seminggu penuh merengek dan terus menghantuinya dengan pesan singkat yang terus ia kirimi setiap jamnya dan tidak lupa meneleponnya setiap hari. Sang manajer menyerah dan akhirnya memberitahu di mana lokasi Hyukjae syuting dan menginap pada Donghae—Setelah menyerahkan urusan pekerjaannya pada Jinoo dan Deanthony, Donghae mengambil cuti selama sebulan dan terbang ke London seorang diri.

Meski terlihat baik-baik saja, sesungguhnya Donghae merasakan kesengsaraan yang teramat sangat dalam hatinya. Setiap malam ia gelisah dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hyukjae. Setelah Hyukjae mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Donghae jatuh sakit selama beberapa minggu. Tentu saja dia langsung sakit, karena setelah Hyukjae meninggalkannya di Sungai Han waktu itu, ia tidak langsung pergi dari sana dan berbaring di atas salju yang dingin selama beberapa jam. Jika saja Jinoo tidak meneleponnya dan tidak mencarinya, Donghae mungkin sudah mati beku di sana.

Selama berpisah dengan Hyukjae, Donghae selalu menyibukan dirinya dengan pekerjaan. Tapi semakin berusaha dilupakan, semakin Donghae tersiksa karena merindukannya. Donghae gila karena rindu dan tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat Hyukjae. Ia memang egois dan saat Jinoo memakinya bersama Deanthony, ia tidak melawan dan menerima semua makian mereka. Kedua temannya itu menyalahkan Donghae dan keegoisannya yang membuat Hyukjae akhirnya memilih pergi dari sisinya.

Ponsel Donghae berdering, membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia yang sedari tadi menikmati pemandangan malam Hyde Park Corner dari balik jendela kamar hotelnya, beranjak dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Jinoo meneleponnya.

 _"Kau sudah sampai? Sudah bertemu dengan Hyukjae?"_ Jinoo langsung mencecar Donghae dengan pertanyaan. Ia tidak perlu berbasa-basi karena tagihan telepon internasional pasti mahal.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi siang."

 _"Lalu?"_

"Lalu dia memaki dan mengusirku."

Jinoo tertawa keras diujung sana. _"Hyukjae melakukan hal yang baik. Kau memang pantas dimaki dan diusir! Seharusnya kau dihajar juga sampai sadar dan seluruh keegoisanmu itu hilang."_

"Kau keterlaluan, Oh Jinoo!"

 _"Kau yang keterlaluan! Jangan pulang sampai kau mendapatkan Hyukjae kembali. Jika berani pulang tanpa Hyukjae, kubunuh kau!"_

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan meringis. Setelah berkenalan dan bergaul dengan Hyukjae, laki-laki berkacamata itu jadi terdengar seperti Hyukjae. "Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dan jangan menggangguku!" Ia memutus sambungan telepon, lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Donghae ingat ia belum makan malam, lalu ia teringat pada Hyukjae yang ia pikir belum makan malam juga. Donghae berpikir sejenak, lalu berganti pakaian dan tak lama keluar dari kamar hotelnya menuju kamar Hyukjae di lantai 4. Donghae sempat berdecak kagum saat mengetahui Hyukjae menginap di hotel The Lanesborough, salah satu hotel termahal di London. Serius biaya menginap semalam di sini hampir menembus satu juta won. Oh, Donghae harus menguras tabungannya demi mengejar Hyukjae kemari. Tapi meski begitu, Donghae harus mengakui kemewahan hotel ini. Selain pemandangannya yang menakjubkan, gaya bangunan abad ke-19 dengan kemewahan modern ini juga memanjakan mata dan kameranya. Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Hyukjae, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti memotret.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae berhenti memotret ketika mendapati Hyukjae berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka bertemu di _lobby_ lantai 4. Kebetulan sekali.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan mau ke mana?"

Hyukjae melirik Donghae malas, lalu berdecak. "Dasar idiot."

"Kau tidak merindukan si idiot ini?"

"Gila!" seru Hyukjae sambil berjalan mendahului Donghae. Ia melangkah terburu-buru menuju _lift_ , namun Donghae mengejarnya dan berhasil masuk sebelum pintu _lift_ tertutup.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Makan malam!" jawab Hyukjae ketus.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau makan malam."

"Terserah."

Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, Hyukjae keluar terburu-buru. Berharap Donghae berhenti mengikutinya. Tapi sia-sia saja, karena Donghae terus menempel dan mengikutinya ke mana pun.

"Kenapa kau seperti anak anjing yang selalu mengikuti majikannya? Pergi sana!"

Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, lalu membawanya keluar dari gedung hotel. "Aku memang anak anjingmu."

"Mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae.

"Ikut saja, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, tapi tidak di sini."

Hyukjae benahan langkahnya, lalu menghempaskan tangan Donghae dengan kasar. "Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, jangan bersikap seperti ini."

Setelah berkata begitu, Hyukjae berbalik dan masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang kebetulan terbuka. Donghae masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang pintu _lift_ yang sudah tertutup dengan tatapan nanar.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau kembali padaku?_

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dan Hyukjae masih saja menolak kehadiran Donghae. Entah apa lagi yang harus Donghae lakukan untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali. Donghae kini sedang membereskan pakaiannya di kamar hotel. Oh, tunggu, ia tidak berencana menyerah dan pulang begitu saja. Ia hanya akan pindah dari hotel yang harga sewanya mencekik ini. Kebetulan Donghae punya teman di London. Tobias tinggal di Hampstead, yang terletak pinggiran kota London. Dia menawarkan Donghae untuk tinggal di tempatnya selama beberapa hari daripada harus menghamburkan uang demi menginap di Lanesborough. Donghae setuju, karena kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, ia bisa bangkrut gara-gara harus menginap di Lanesborugh selama berhari-hari. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi gelandangan saat pulang ke Korea nanti.

Setelah barang-barangnya tertata rapi di dalam koper. Donghae mengembuskan napas sambil menyeret keluar kopernya dari kamar hotel. Ia pasti akan merindukan suasana Lanesborough yang memanjakan matanya ini.

"Oh, hai, Donghae!" sapa Kath yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan Donghae keluar dari sana. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Hai, Kath. Hmm ... sebenarnya tidak, tapi ..." Donghae berpikir sejenak. "Kau mau menemui Hyukjae?"

Kath mengangguk masih menatap Donghae. "Ya, aku akan menata rambutnya karena hari ini dia ada pemotretan di West End."

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu sampai jum—"

"Kau menyerah? Sudah aku duga, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh saat memintaku kembali padamu." Hyukjae datang entah dari mana dan langsung memotong pembicaraan Donghae dengan Kath.

Donghae terkesiap, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Hyukjae. Lagi pula, dari mana datangnya dia? Tiba-tiba ada di sana dan berucap sarkasme pada Donghae.

"Baru mengejarku selama beberapa hari di sini dan kau merasa lelah? Kau memang tidak pernah berubah!" Hyukjae melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kurasa hubungan kita selama empat tahun lebih ini memang tidak artinya bagimu."

"Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae berseru keras, membuat Kath yang tidak mengerti dengan obrolan mereka terkesiap kaget.

"Kau benar, perpisahan mungkin memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Percuma saja aku memberimu kesempatan padamu, kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh padaku."

Hyukjae berbalik setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Donghae buru-buru mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hampir semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah mereka. Termasuk Kath yang melebarkan matanya karena kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh saat meminta satu kesempatan lagi dan memintamu untuk kembali padaku. Aku egois dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan kata-kata. Saat bersama denganmu, aku merasa jadi idiot yang sesungguhnya. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu, kau seperti udara yang aku hirup setiap harinya. Aku ingin mengatakan semua itu padamu, tapi sekali lagi, aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan semua itu dengan jelas. Aku ..."

Donghae tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hyukjae berbalik dan membungkamnya dengan ciuman singkat. "Jangan berkata-kata lagi, aku tidak butuh kata-katamu. Aku butuh kepastian darimu."

Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang bagai angin segar itu, Donghae buru-buru mencari sesuatu di dalam ranselnya. Sebuah cincin perak tanpa kotak—kotaknya hilang entah ke mana, mungkin ada di koper, tapi Donghae tidak punya waktu untuk mencarinya—kemudian Donghae menunjukkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin berkomitmen denganmu. Aku mungkin akan kehilangan pekerjaanku setelah ini dan seluruh dunia akan mencibirku. Tapi selama itu denganmu, aku rela kehilangan segalanya. Pekerjaan bisa dicari, tapi belahan jiwaku hanya satu dan tidak akan bisa mencarinya lagi jika hilang."

Hyukjae tampak tidak terharu dengan kata-kata Donghae. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, melipat tangan di dada sambil menatap Donghae dengan malas. "Kau berpikir akan semudah itu mendapatkan aku kembali? Kau pikir hanya dengan kata-kata gombal seperti itu aku bersedia kembali padamu?"

Mendengar kalimat jahat itu meluncur dari muut Hyukjae, membuat hati Donghae mencelos. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau harus terus mengejarku dan terus menempel padaku sampai aku mau membuka hati lagi dan luluh padamu! Kalau berani menyerah dan melirik orang lain, kubunuh kau!"

Donghae tersenyum dan langsung menerjang Hyukjae. memeluknya dengan erat dan menghujani bahunya dengan kecupan ringan. "Aku mencintaimu, aku akan terus menempel padamu sampai kau lelah dan akhirnya membuka hati untukku."

"Sekarang lepaskan aku. Orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita." Hyukjae berusaha mendorong bahu Donghae, tapi bukannya lepas, Donghae malah menciumnya di hadapan semua orang. Mata Hyukjae melotot dan Kath yang masih menonton di sana membuka mulut lebar.

"Jadi ... kalian ini sebenarnya teman atau apa?" tanya Kath tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Donghae dan Hyukjae yang masih berciuman.

Hyukjae mendorong Donghae, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Mesum sialan!" hardiknya sambil menatap Dongahe sengit. Ia kemudian memandang Kath yang terlihat terkejut. "Kami hanya teman, Kath!"

"Teman hidup," sahut Donghae yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya oleh Hyukjae.

"Idiot!"

" _Yes_ , _i'm your idiot_ , _Honey ..._ "

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOG** **  
**

* * *

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Januari 2012

"Aku tidak ingin berteman lagi denganmu," Donghae menatap Hyukjae serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti. "Sepertinya aku akan merasa nyaman jika kita berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Hyukjae, jadilah pacarku!"

Mata _doe_ Hyukjae melebar. Ia menganga tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta Donghae yang tiba-tiba. "Kau sudah gila?"

Donghae tampak berpikir. "Gila karenamu? Kurasa iya."

Sebelum Hyukjae sempat membalas kata-katanya, Donghae mendekat ke arah Hyukjae dan langsung memagut bibir _plum_ -nya. Mata Hyukjae terbuka lebih lebar lagi. Ia lebih terkejut lagi karena ciuman Donghae yang tiba-tiba.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae dan menendang tulang keringnya. "Dasar mesum sialan! Pergi kau! Beraninya mencium seniormu tanpa permisi!" Ia memukuli Donghae dengan brutal. Donghae menghindar darinya, lalu berlari menjauhi Hyukjae. Tapi Hyukjae tidak menyerah dan terus mengejarnya.

"Kemari kau idiot!"

"Hei, aku sungguh-sungguh!" Donghae terus berlari menghindari kejaran Hyukjae.

"Tutup mulutmu, idiot! Akan kubunuh kau! Akan aku tenggelamkan kau di Sungai Han! Kemari kau sialan!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae!"

"Diam kau bodoh!"

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

 **Halo, bawa oneshoot baru ^^**

 **Tolong reviewnya ya biar saya tau kekurangan saya dalam menulis dimana ^^**

 **Sebenernya saya kurang yakin sama konflik disini, lol takut kurang gereget tapi semoga memuaskan krn i put my effort on this fic eheheheheh ^^**

 **Untuk Soshit, terutama Narisa, terimakasih ide dan masukannya untuk konflik hahahah kalian so precious ILU ^^**

 **Special fic untuk semua yang sayang sm saya... ciyee wkwkwkwk**

 **Love you guys..**

 **Oh, iya... saya juga pelan-pelan publish di wattpad, disana aku reup ff sayang yg disini tp salam versi lebih baik dan lebih rapi hehehe**

 **Oke, jangan lupa review ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
